


Uncomfortable

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Large Cock, Light Choking, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Snowballing, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi likes just about anything when it comes to people. His main preference being Ouma Kokichi. If only the boy would stop being so self-conscious about penis size. Shuichi is the only weird person here, after all.





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff smut with spice. Pregame Shuichi is a deviant. Somehow, this both is and isn't related to Healthy.

Precisely how big is the dick belonging to Saihara Shuichi's boyfriend? This is the question that has haunted the man throughout the past five months. Especially since graduation two weeks ago. More accurately, it used to haunt him. Shuichi currently knows too damn well the size of his boyfriend's penis. 

He's face first into a pillow with the hopes to find out very, very, personally. 

To summarize things and maybe calm the beating of his heart, Shuichi has pretty much gone into this relationship with the expectations of a small penis. Ouma Kokichi is a small and cute person. His personality starts off shy in a softer way that Shuichi's own. Kokichi is more quietly sullen. Not liable to talk your ear off when comfortable. Most importantly would be that, no matter what, Kokichi always avoids letting Shuichi see even a hint of an erection. 

That totally has to be a sign, Shuichi of the past thought. Then he would start with considering ways to tell Kokichi that being super cute is in fact, super cute. 

Hell, Shuichi even got prepared to inform his boyfriend that any bits are good bits. Being both wildly in love and madly thirsty is a potent combination within Shuichi. He just doesn't give a shit about what lies behind someone's clothing. Unless there's a huge lack of hygiene. 

A few days after graduation is exactly when Shuichi does this. Possibly during one of their heavy makeouts.

It's not like Shuichi would spend three years pining uselessly and then fuck it all up. Kokichi himself obviously enjoys sexual actives. That's pretty clear from how he's slowly fingering Shuichi's ass and constantly reapplying one of the sample lubes. Pressing on Shuichi's special spot and then making pleased noises along with him. 

Turns out that a small penis is kind of the opposite of what Kokichi is packing.

No, Shuichi thinks as a delicate finger teases around his prostate, it is the opposite. Getting to finally talk to Kokichi and actually see him for the first time... Kokichi must be at least ten inches long. Shuichi will gladly admit to staring with his mouth dropped open. Also, maybe he's looking forward to this a bit too much. The boy still can't figure out Kokichi's girth. 

Kokichi still isn't quite sure though. To think that Shuichi's poor Kokichi has the idea that no one would ever want him, even taking Shuichi's shock as rejection, all due to having a huge dick. It's not a problem that Shuichi has ever considered. Now, he's more aware that most people would probably react less than happily. Kokichi's behemoth of a cock certainly inspires a special kind of fright. Shuichi can't say that the initial discovery gave him no thoughts like ‘I can't fit that’. 

Shuichi’s brain simply clicks to the word ‘yet’ right after. 

He clenches down as yet another finger enters his ass, and shoves his face further into an abused pillow. 

Even after Shuichi finally got to return all those wonderful hand jobs, though not as skilled, Kokichi has remained touchy on the prospect of going further. Up until Shuichi proved himself one day. 

The sight of Kokichi's face when Shuichi revealed the reason for some odd behavior is in Shuichi's top ten Kokichi Expressions. Made seconds after the loud noises of Shuichi yanking a large butt plug out of his own ass. Yeah, that look is at least ranked seven. Just walking past the front door makes Shuichi feel fuzzy. 

Kokichi's dick is still going to be way bigger though. Even if the other boy is still preparing Shuichi after ten minutes of fingering. There must be four fingers inside of him, but Shuichi's brain is already melting.

It can't be bad, right? Kokichi's fingers are stirring him up constantly. The boy keeps reaching over to check his phone too, looking at guides. Shuichi just sighs and tries to moan in a non-awkward manner.

"Hiihie?" Shuichi squeaks, eyes growing wide as Kokichi makes some kind of motion inside of him. Right over his prostate like Kokichi is petting it. Toes curling and lips pursed together, Shuichi has had enough.

As in he really hopes that Kokichi will just put it in already. God dammit, it feels too good to interrupt. The stretch, the fullness, even the slight burn of not-pain that Shuichi says isn't there. Kokichi exploring his most intimate areas is always amazing. But this is inside. It's difficult to explain it, but Shuichi might like this more than turning Kokichi's neck into a mess of kiss-bruises and tiny bite marks. 

The cock that Shuichi can't even get close to blowing is going to thrust into him. Kneading the pillow and trying not to grind back too much, Shuichi considers just giving up and begging. Kokichi might get spooked though. 

In a bad way, not in the Dangan Ronpa at midnight way.

Four fingers run flat against the inner folds of Shuichi's ass. They swipe in a short circle against where Shuichi's tailbone would be. Kokichi's thumb gently rubs around the boy's lube soaked rim, and Shuichi can't help but be aware of how his insides are fluttering, before the digits finally slip out. 

Lube soon trickles down Shuichi's thighs, able to escape freely now that nothing is filling him up. The sudden emptiness leaves the boy with nothing but a steady throbbing that demands more. Right inside of him, Shuichi's ass is screaming for something to go back inside. A repeating pulse as he twitches and pants.

This must be the equivalent to your TV going out so that something better can be installed, the dazed boy thinks. Not that he's actually dazed. Just shuddering and finally letting his raised hips thrust all they want. It's disappointing that they only find empty air.

Known facts include that Shuichi is blessed with a great ass. Kokichi's hands love groping it. Still, the instinctive display of Shuichi's presented asshole doesn't gain further penetration.

White teeth dig into soft Usami pillow.

What is Kokichi waiting for? Shuichi is actually getting the hang of letting his body move, and Kokichi isn't dicking him yet. Why?!

Huffing and puffing into lavender scented fabric doesn't calm the blood rushing through Shuichi's veins. His ass is like a great big center of nerves set aflame by pleasure. Just moving or thinking about it makes the sensations stronger. Heat and an almost sparkling feeling radiate in him. That's not even getting into how hard Shuichi's penis is.

It's a miracle that the boy hasn't cum. It's shocking how arousal is starting to cross into pain. Shuichi's abdominal pelvic whatever are so tight that they could be imploding.

Kokichi still isn't touching him, why isn't he touching him, Shuichi needs it-

Body heavy and giving out in favor of falling limp, Shuichi collapses rather than staying in doggy style a moment longer. His hands spasm cruelly into Usami's poor bunny ears. Releasing the pillow from the tight grip of teeth, Shuichi gasps and drinks in air, involuntarily making the bed shake from his sudden movements.

Maybe all this is just because Shuichi's body is weird. Going this slow could be completely normal and expected. Normal people must not want to just skip fingering, right? ‘Large penetrating forces need lube and prep, Saihara-chan!’, and Shuichi giggles at the thought.

They're both huge fans of Dangan Ronpa anyway. Shuichi holding back from telling Kokichi what he wants is the weird thing here. If it's all on Kokichi, then he’ll twirl his pretty plum hair for hours. Just retreat into thought to figure it all out himself. 

Shuichi smiles widely and starts turning himself over. As his back hits the mattress, the boy gets a nice eyeful of Kokichi trying to sort through different condom samples. Yet another sample bottle of lube is open too. Gold eyes watch as a rock hard cock bobs freely between Kokichi's legs. Standing straight up while the boy's petite frame makes it look even bigger.

All those different kinds of veins make Shuichi buzz happily in his head. Fully pulled down foreskin and a large head with prominent glans, Shuichi's fingertips twitch as he remembers slowly caressing Kokichi's cock all over. There is no mistaking that Shuichi's bottom is going to be sore for days. His ass is going to be ruined. He is going to be gaping and each moment is going to be glorious.

Shuichi's lips pull into a smile as Kokichi continues to pout at condoms. 

Kokichi's penis isn't even remotely like some hulking monster though. Oh no, it's shape and contours are far more elegant than that. Just like the cute and beautiful person it belongs to. Basically idealism or romanticism speaking, but Shuichi can't imagine letting anyone else doing these things with him.

"He... Hey, Ouma-kun?" Shuichi says lowly. Not doing anything but chomp into a pillow and make animalistic noises has done a number on him.

Now if only Kokichi would realize that his dick should be pounding Shuichi into a screaming mess. Condoms too. As if either of them have ever done more than first base with others. Other than the time that Shuichi accidentally set off a chain reaction of hallway crashes. But he doesn't like talking about falling head first into crotchless panties first thing in the school day.

Kokichi clears his throat and looks at his remaining five condoms. Five of them.

Shuichi has been patiently waiting for hours. Not actual hours. But he's still waiting and his dick is about to explode. The boy smiles and says, "I'm definitely ready now."

"I should probably put more lube on," Kokichi blurts. He looks pale enough to faint. Red enough to combust. "Like, the guide says that you can't have enough lube. And then maybe more fingering?"

Kokichi glances back over to Shuichi's waiting body. Still, Shuichi is done with playing around. He's fucked his ass with progressively bigger toys, he's given himself a deep enema, he's been getting teased to death. The pulsing in Shuichi's body steals his thoughts away and leave the boy needy.

It's all Kokichi's undeniable fault too.

So, it's just common sense that Shuichi would try to reach down and spread himself open. Eyes misty and hole winking on purpose. As if his entire body is filled up with greed and lust, Shuichi settles into pleading.

"I don't need anything else. There's nothing left that you can do," and Shuichi can't help but lick his lips. He pushes his fingers in further and stretches his ass wider.

"T-there's this feeling right now... It keeps itching away at me with how much I want you," he breathes out. "Inside of me. Is that weird?"

Kokichi gulps audibly and his hands almost go slack. Bright eyes trail along Shuichi's soft body and down to his slick bottom half. Precum and lubricant must be getting everywhere, but Shuichi can't care. He's burning up and needs more of anything.

A rush of some indescribable emotion spikes, and he croaks out, "I really need you, Kokichi!"

It's strange to use his boyfriend's first name. Shuichi has heard of decades married first couples that don't do it. Old fashioned in the twenty third century, but the effect it has on Kokichi's cock betrays his reaction. Instantly twitching like that and appearing to grow even harder. Shuichi can't help but mutter more.

The other boy bites his lip and lets all but one condom drop to the blankets beneath. He stops sitting on his knees and starts crawling closer to where Shuichi lays. Maybe Kokichi is about to try to get the doggy style thing started up again, but Shuichi wants to see him. To see Kokichi's face above him while they orgasm.

"Skip it, just skip it please," Shuichi groans while his empty hands reach backwards to grab Kokichi's favorite pillow.

Shuichi bought this Usami pillow as a gift. Now they're going to basically defile it, and God, the thought makes Shuichi shiver. He smiles something shaking and twisted with anticipation, "Forget that thing and just take me! I can't wait anymore and it aches inside-"

Kokichi's pale digits pause, "What do you mean it aches? Like it hurts?"

God, he sounds so adorably panicked and concerned. All wide eyed and heavy breathing with lust. So happy to drop everything. Shuichi can barely remember the prickly shadow from first year.

Only Shuichi can make Kokichi feel comfortable enough to be loud. Only Shuichi gets to hear Kokichi talk for hours about theories. Most of all, not even the former classmates that slowly got to see Kokichi's inner mischievous side will be able to see this. Any of it.

"No!" Shuichi says quickly. It's not the full truth at all, but Shuichi isn't sure how to explain something like a good pain. One that doesn't really hurt hurt but still hurts. He's starting to suspect that those masochist jokes aren't wrong.

Frowning slightly and reaching down, Kokichi helps Shuichi extract his fingers. Each time their skin meets causes light moans to escape from Shuichi's throat. He's far too sensitive right now. Even feeling Kokichi prod his slight gape sends intense signals into Shuichi's brain.

It feels like what people try to call being slutty or something. But Shuichi knows that Kokichi would probably be shocked to hear that. The other boy is so responsible and polite. Most of the time.

Shuichi wants Kokichi to get caught up in the feeling of sex and-

Visions of Kokichi's bliss filled face dart around Shuichi's mind. The possibilities make him salivate. He has confidence in his ability to make Kokichi go wild. He's been looking at a few guides of his own after all.

"Suppose that I do bareback you. How wo-"

Shuichi giggles and interrupts, "Cum inside of me. We're both clean and I'm even cleaner inside too, feeling Kokichi claim me from the inside would be amazing!"

Carefully trimmed and filed nails dig into the meat of Shuichi's soft thighs. Staring down at him and inhaling is what must be the image of desire. Kokichi's face is wracked with conflict, need, and it's utterly evocative. The kind of earnest reaction that Shuichi only otherwise sees in Dangan Ronpa. Eyebrows pulled together and something like an epiphany behind purple irises.

Ah, Shuichi's lovely boyfriend looks so hopeful.

"Kokichi... All this teasing and waiting feels like torture," Shuichi admits. "I love it and I love you. But I want to love all of you too, so let me have you?"

"Y-you, I uh, yeah!" Kokichi shouts. He turns red down to his neck, flinching from his loudness. His hands start to rapidly pat the bed in search of his phone, but Kokichi doesn't look away from Shuichi's gaze. They continue locking eyes until pale fingers brush a glass screen. 

Bringing the phone up to his face and turning it on, Shuichi watches his boyfriend fiddle with the thing. Only for a few seconds though. Shuichi soon finds his eyes staring at Kokichi's cock again. He wants to actually measure it. Just so that he can think about the exact dimensions of the tool about to wreck him. This many inches and that many centimeters, exact mathematics, all going to spread Shuichi open.

The phone gets set not too far from Kokichi's range. Easier to read, probably. Is Kokichi going to read on how to fuck Shuichi while fucking him? Ah. That's too crass. That's far too crude of a way to describe their first time. Especially when Shuichi feels this way.

They're not going to have the fuck kind of sex at all. Shuichi shifts and exhales. Kokichi and he are going to have the making love kind of sex. Of course, no wonder Kokichi has been so slow going.

Shuichi's impatience and feelings of unfairness have made him a bit. Blind? Over eager.

Even as Kokichi starts aligning his dick with Shuichi's opening, the rush in the boy's body is left floundering, slowly replaced by awe. Kokichi obviously wants this just as much as Shuichi. The prolonged preparation isn't just a case of nerves. Shuichi feels a bit choke up. The feeling of his rim being rubbed by the tip of Kokichi's dick doesn't stop it. His body drifts off into something like relaxation.

Kokichi wants Shuichi to feel good no matter what. It's strange to imagine that Shuichi both has and hasn't been considering that element. It's shameful to think that he's failed to fully comprehend Kokichi's motives.

"You can go in now. This feels good too though," Shuichi murmurs. He swallows and looks down at where Kokichi's pubic hair frames the base of his dick. It's curly and more purple than Kokichi's actual hair. Suddenly, Shuichi wishes he had the idea of giving Kokichi more hand jobs.

It's not fair that Shuichi's cock has gotten so much attention. Kokichi should get to have fun too. He deserves it, Shuichi wants to say. But like most things similar to that, because Shuichi has no idea how to phrase it, the thought stays swimming silently.

The texture of Kokichi's skin is truly soft everywhere. Shuichi knows from experience that the skin of his entrance is also soft and smooth. Judging from Kokichi's breathing, that combined with puffiness and lube is heavenly. Experimentally rolling his hips forward provides Shuichi with the sight of fluttering eyelashes.

He's so cute. He's so cute and kind and mine. It's all that Shuichi can think about. As Kokichi leans closer and dips down to press a kiss into Shuichi's naked chest, Shuichi has to hold back. He can ask in a minute. To hold hands.

That's when Kokichi finally presses into Shuichi's ass. Shuichi has been pushing out the whole time, because that's what more experienced blogs advise, and it's shockingly easy. And not. The stretch burns more than anything Shuichi has had before. It makes his body jerk a bit. A small round of tears pricks at gold eyes. Pain, but still not something dislikeable, still not anything that Shuichi has read to mean 'stop'.

Kokichi's glans finally enter Shuichi with something like a pop. Then the boy stills so completely and utterly that Shuichi strains his neck to look around. It's only then that he remembers that his hands are clutching onto the pillow behind him. He needs to hold Kokichi. He needs Kokichi to go deeper.

It hurts so wonderfully and feels so much more than Kokichi's fingers. More than the slim five inch anal g-spot dildo hidden under Shuichi's mattress, his own fingers, or the thickish anal plug that Shuichi had in him for a whole day. Seeing how Kokichi closes his eyes at the feeling is satisfaction incarnate. But the boy won't move. Kokichi won't give Shuichi more of that wonderful fullness. 

"K-kokichi, I really really need more," Shuichi whispers. Like a hiss. Like a command. But for all that Kokichi can be quiet and sullen, he never lets others boss him around. Suggestions and begging are welcome. Talking as an equal or pulling Kokichi out of his complicated thoughts. 

Ouma Kokichi opens one cold eye and says, "The guide said to wait for your bottom to adjust."

The word 'your' probably isn't made with the intent that Shuichi is placing on it. Shuichi simply can't help but hear it that way. God, it might be a little nasty for Shuichi to like the idea of Kokichi being possessive. The concept of more than just generic 'my boyfriend' things makes him tighten around Kokichi's dick, though. And he's realizing that he's been having those thoughts too.

Shuichi exhales roughly, "God. Is sex supposed to make you more self-aware?"

Kokichi gives him an incredulous look and then snorts. A fondly dry look takes over his face. He smiles and replies curtly, "Not gonna go in deeper."

Shuichi whines. Really whines and tightens his pelvic muscles into a vice around Kokichi's dick, what little is in him. Kokichi hisses and glares past his own needy little groans. 

It sends a feeling of discomfort up Shuichi's spine, too. 

Kokichi stops looking at him disapprovingly but mostly with confusion. His grip on Shuichi's legs grows more powerful as Shuichi starts rocking himself forward. Gold eyes fall half lidded as the faint self fucking sends their owner into a state of bliss. It's too good, Kokichi holding onto him. Shuichi can't even get another inch into him, and yet the feeling Kokichi's dick in him…

Just barely counting as moving or anything. But it's Kokichi and Kokichi is watching Shuichi be like a desperate slut underneath him. All the pleasure of that thick member just plugging up the first inches of Shuichi's insides, it's too much. The past hour and more is pricking at Shuichi's everything like echoes.

He can feel the surge of heat and arousal prickle around his lower half. Each stuttering movement makes Kokichi's cock tease the entrance of Shuichi's ass. Precum spills out of his dick, and Kokichi's eyes widen as they both moan, Shuichi's insides rhythmically spasming around the penis invading him. Then, Shuichi throws his head back and tries to choke down lewd noises. His eyesight dips into blurs of black. Unable to do anything as he finally cums, Shuichi sobs and lets the feeling of release make his eyes roll back. 

Orgasming like this is far more intense than anything else. Knowing that Kokichi's hisses are from Shuichi's body pulsing around him is even better. 

Ejaculating profusely, Shuichi can feel semen spurting out of him with surprising force. The amount almost seems endless. It splatters against him in thick ropes of heat, making the boy flinch. Some even reaches his collarbones.

"Aaah... Ah- hehe," Shuichi moans, and laughs, tiny giggles as his ass tries to milk Kokichi's dick. "Came. Kokichi made me orgasm with just his cock."

Cum steadily pools below the boy's softening cock.

"Shit, Sai- Shuichi," Kokichi curses. 

Not even the rare occurrence of improper language can make Shuichi's high vanish. In fact, hearing Kokichi say such a thing because of him is euphoria inducing. The way that Kokichi cuts off in order to return Shuichi's first name basis? It makes Shuichi go limp into Kokichi's bed. His body feels even more sensitive than before.

Half in and half out of his own body, Shuichi's right arm slowly floats down to prod at his mouth. Tingling fingertips twitch at the feeling of drool. He could feel it flooding over parted lips. Now, fully noticing it, Shuichi happily widens his mouth. 

Kokichi loves sloppy wet kisses. Can't resist them.

“Overstimulation is… I'll pull out in a moment and finish myself,” Kokichi says. He still starts leaning forward, towards Shuichi's lips, and it makes the cock inside of Shuichi's body shift as well. “Going deeper or further wouldn't be too good now.”

A dam starts cracking and Shuichi knows that he has to tell Kokichi. 

"You don't understand though. I l-like it. God Kokichi, I love it!" Shuichi exclaims. His voice cracks from enthusiasm and his blissful smile morphs into a leer.

Kokichi rears back slightly from the gravitational pull of Shuichi's messy mouth. His grip on Shuichi's legs regains pressure, "Shuichi, you just came and this can't be comfortable for you. I'm going to pull out in a bit."

Hearing Kokichi state such an obvious fact makes Shuichi shake with glee or mirth. Of course it isn't comfortable. Shuichi has just had the best orgasm of his life, and all of his nerves are singing out all at once. Each micro sensation of Kokichi's penis forcing Shuichi open makes the thumping worse. Which means it feels even better. So, there's no way that he can let Kokichi pull out. 

"That's exactly why it feels so good though! It is uncomfortable, it aches in so many ways, burns from how big your cock is... And I want more."

Shuichi feels the way his impassioned words settle in the air and on the blankets. If the Usami supporting him was alive, well she would be screaming away long before this. Kokichi's shock is pain on his face though. He blinks and glances at Shuichi's body. At Shuichi's hopefully rapturous expression too. At his flaccid cock that's starting to get hard again. 

"Does it really hurt?" Kokichi asks.

"Yeah... Am I strange for liking that?" Shuichi murmurs in return, somewhat shyly but mostly concerned that Kokichi could be feeling insulted. All that hard work and Shuichi likes discomfort. Discomfort that Kokichi obviously doesn't want him to have.

Kokichi's hand caresses down to Shuichi's soft inner thigh, "No. I just need to know- it's not just tolerance or. Or."

"Kokichi," Shuichi says. Quickly and trying to not break into grinding again like some beast. "This is not me lying about feeling good. Fuck, I like your dick more than Dangan Ronpa!"

They stare at one another for a few precious seconds, both freezing at once. Each of second is full of the unspoken acknowledgement that the room is full of Dangan Ronpa merch. Shuichi is basically half melded into an Usami pillow. Yet, Shuichi stubbornly refuses to take back the abrupt blasphemy.

Being an obsessed fan doesn't have to mean that Shuichi can't like other things. At least Kokichi seems flustered in a good way.

"Shuichi is silly," Kokichi pouts.

Getting to see Kokichi's more childish side is always fulfilling. It's like being able to pick and excavate until you find treasure. And, though it's maybe a bit sick, Kokichi is definitely part of why Shuichi's obsession has actually died down. Having even a classmate that doesn't eventually work out that Shuichi is…

It doesn't matter now.

"M' sorry. Still true though. I love Kokichi the most," he says. More like sighs as his eyes shut themselves. The sight of Kokichi's amused smile and softly accepting eyes is too much.

It's his new number one expression to see on Kokichi's face. The sound of Kokichi's relieved laughter earns a similar spot on the relevant list. Not that Shuichi can ever choose between Kokichi Laughs. They're all too endearing. The hyena laugh or the one that sounds similar to horse noises are super cute. 

Words said in a low tone reach Shuichi ears like water over the edge of a bathtub. Kokichi's voice is almost uncharacteristically confident in a way that Shuichi isn't used to. It sends a shiver down the boy's spine, and straight to his cock.

"Say it again?" he asks breathlessly, eyes opening a sliver.

Kokichi just smirks. The same way he does when he gets the blackened right before Shuichi does. Smug lips part and Shuichi hears, "I'm going to move deeper into you."

"Hold my hands!" Shuichi blurts out. He can't handle the idea of taking it back either, so he just reaches out with both arms and tries to ignore the shaking. It's from how painfully good he feels. Definitely. Spreading his legs as far out as possible and trying to adjust his hips, he stares up at Kokichi's eyes, watching the other boy stiffen. Purple irises get darkened by dilated pupils and the shadows of Kokichi's bangs.

"You really are- too," and Kokichi's hands meet Shuichi's own with loud slaps. Black-plum hair obscuring Kokichi's face as his hips slowly inch forward. "Good for me!"

There's far too much happening for Shuichi to gather up a rebuke for that. Kokichi's dick is slowly pushing further into him, the shaft finally breaching that strained ring of muscle, and Shuichi can only sob. Each new moment is a mess of his insides getting split apart. Kokichi can't even miss that little bump known as Shuichi's prostate. All because of how his girthy cock is shaped. God, it's amazing.

An unyielding hardness is entering Shuichi's body without mercy. Said body isn't sure whether it should accept this intrusion or attempt to repel it. But he wants it so badly that by the time Kokichi pauses again, Shuichi can feel his asshole give up trying to stop it. Just like that, Kokichi accidentally finds himself being welcomed right in. Shuichi can barely feel anything but the way that Kokichi's cock finally hits home.

He's so amazingly full right now. The sensitivity from Shuichi's still recent orgasm combines with how relaxed he is. Feeling utterly stuffed to the brim with dick, Kokichi starting to pin him down, Shuichi gives into it all. Twin thoughts of hurting and needing to cum again swirl around. Although, Shuichi needs to make Kokichi cum too.

"Just a bit more and it'll be all inside," Kokichi says not far from Shuichi's face.

Shuichi can only moan out, “Nnggh!”

The boy shudders with hitched breath and makes light squeezes with his ass. Like saying, ‘give more to me’ over and over. Each momentary clench causing heated discomfort to flow through Shuichi's body. It radiates up from his ass and swirls inside of his head, settling in with the rest if the thought addling cocktail drifting through him.

He mewls when Kokichi's dick drags over a particular bend. 

Reading about kegel exercises online has apparently payed off hugely. Kokichi moans and blinks slowly, sweat starting to bud on his face. Shuichi's back arches slightly when Kokichi snaps his hips forward.

Immediately, Shuichi's eyes open wide and he moans up to their ceiling. His voice is almost loud enough to be called a shout. The boy's pale hands clamp tightly onto Kokichi's own. All he can feel is the way that his insides are throbbing around an intruder. So full- and God- what was that? What did Kokichi just pound into?

Wiggling and squirming does nothing to alleviate the twin aches of pleasure and discomfort. Shuichi almost feels sick in a way, but each movement he makes feels far too delicious to stop. He bucks his hips thoughtlessly and whimpers when Kokichi's cock twitches in him.

"Shuichi? Hey, you've gotta talk to me a bit right now," Kokichi says while he kisses the skin of Shuichi's upper ribcage.

All he gets is overly excited babble. Begging for Kokichi to just fuck him senseless, to own him, to make Shuichi into his bitch. It's not exactly a collection of things that Shuichi would usually say out loud. Especially not those last few things. The feeling of Kokichi pressing into his body is making the boy get weird. Fuzzy headed and too impassioned to think properly.

Shuichi can barely fathom what the thick cock in his body is even touching. But Kokichi is so deep and forcing his hole so wide that the boy doesn't care.

Can't care or can't consider it. Shuichi just wants Kokichi to smile and pull out just so that the other boy can thrust all the way in again. Or maybe Shuichi will get that beautiful organ pounding directly into his prostate each time.

Mumbling and temporarily checking his phone, Kokichi looks down at his boyfriend with half hidden eyes. Shuichi tries to smile up at him or to stay still. He really does. Kokichi probably doesn't like to hear Shuichi pleading like some filthy sex crazed addict. It simply proves impossible to do anything but say, "Please ruin me for anyone but you..."

"Even though I keep begging for Kokichi's cock, he's so mean!" Shuichi exclaims into the fabric of his pillow. His lips press together into a pout. "Stop holding back and let me make you feel good. Hurry up and use me to cum!"

Despite the worry that this amateur dirty talk will make Kokichi soft, the other boy almost seems to get harder.

“Stop being mean to you be being mean to you?” Kokichi mutters. 

Kokichi rocks forward as if to experiment. It's a gentle kind of action and it still makes Shuichi feel filled to the bursting point. Oh God, Shuichi thinks, what if Kokichi's huge penis is making my stomach bulge? The thought makes his own penis grow harder. Kokichi's rocking keeps stimulating that strange thing send lightning up Shuichi's spine too. Shuichi's eyes widen when Kokichi finally intertwines their unoccupied hands together again.

"Ar- youuu!? Ooooh! Oh," Shuichi cries, teeth grinding together as Kokichi pulls back. The glans of that wonderful prick scrapes along Shuichi's lube slicked anus.

It's feels far too good to be real. Each second of Kokichi's raging hard running smoothly along his insides is pure bliss. All those sites and people saying that anal might not even feel good were lying, or stupid! Shuichi's golden eyes watch Kokichi look down at where they're connected. Oh God, he's watching how Shuichi's asshole is trying to engulf his cock.

Shuichi giggles vacantly, "Is my ass good? Do you like being in me?"

"Of course you feel great," Kokichi near incredulously says. It's almost like he's scolding Shuichi for questioning such a thing. "You're so tight and hot that I'm about to go as crazy as you!"

Melting all over, and brain slowing from too much information at once, Shuichi tries to wrap his legs around Kokichi's body. Content to do just that and not wanting to interrupt his boyfriend, Shuichi crosses his ankles together. The look on Kokichi's face is schooled almost frighteningly blank. The other boy squeezes their hands and gulps.

A real scream rips out of Shuichi's throat when Kokichi thrusts his hips forwards. Hard. The length inside of him shoots right to that end area inside of Shuichi again. Now, Kokichi's dick doesn't just slam into or bear it. Shuichi gasps and convulses as the cock fucking him grinds into that mysterious place.

"Hey Shuichi, do you know what an inner sphincter is? It should have been in the guide I sent you," Kokichi murmurs thoughtfully.

"I sk-kimmed iiit!" Shuichi whimpers.

A sigh happens somewhere and Kokichi's head hits Shuichi's chest. It seems like Shuichi's position has changed without him knowing. Now, his hip are in the air while he's folded a bit into himself. Shuichi mewls as Kokichi starts pulling out again. Clenching on instinct makes Shuichi pant freely, uncomfortable pleasure making him smile.

Purple eyes watch him try to chase after the feeling of completion. All Shuichi can do is take Kokichi's second thrust with a wobbling smile as tears finally escape from his eyes. It's too much, Kokichi is right. Shuichi has started going crazy from being fucked by his boyfriend's dick. That's just fine though, what Shuichi wants, even before Kokichi's penis became something more than a hypothetical. Even if it's not normal for Shuichi to be happily screaming from pleasure and discomfort/pain mixing together.

Kokichi yanks himself back to Shuichi's opening, barely inside.

The boy shoots a quick and sinister grin to the other underneath him. Supporting one other with their bodies, Shuichi feels the full weight of Kokichi pounding down into him. It's not like before. Kokichi puts pressure right on Shuichi's prostate and does it again. Again. Shuichi seizes up and starts to almost struggle. He can't even say anything either.

While the aim isn't exact, Shuichi's prostate can't quite be avoided. Not when the tool fucking him is so damn big.

Shuichi feels everything. Each vein and the maybe even Kokichi's precum. He's not sure on that. Their skin makes obscenely wet sounds whenever Kokichi moves. All the lube inside of Shuichi's well prepared ass is getting displaced by the heaviness claiming him. Another angle might even make Kokichi break past that place deep inside, Shuichi realizes. Is that possible? Shuichi wants Kokichi to fill him up so much. Even more… 

He doesn't understand that he's speaking until Kokichi chuckles at him. Shuichi's tired eyelids and tear burnt eyes gaze up at the other boy. 

"Always thought that no one would- would want me unless," Kokichi cuts himself off. He smiles down at Shuichi like Shuichi is an angel but, as Shuichi's mouth continues move, the angel here is clearly Kokichi him. "Huh? Stop saying stuff like that out of the blue. I'm nothing like an angel!"

"Right. Kokishi's not angelic right now because he. He'sh a demon makin' me hard. Even though I jush came," and Shuichi knows for sure that he said that correctly. If horribly slurred. 

Cheeks heat up and both boys look away, Shuichi hums happily when Kokichi's cock pulses inside of him.

Kokichi glances back with his head tilting, "So, you want me to wreck you?"

It's a faux innocent question for sure. Shuichi can hear it in Kokichi's voice, see it in the slope of the boy's neck, feels it in the energy of the room. Kokichi must be feeling mischievous again. Or something similar, since this doesn't seem too different from how Kokichi gets when he pulls pranks. He nods and shifts slightly when Kokichi smirks at him. It's a smug kind of expression.

All wide tugging lips and somehow fearsome dimples.

The desperately pleading gaze that Shuichi replies with seems to be all the sign that Kokichi needs. Instead of starting to thrust in earnest, he pulls all the way out and starts to admire his handiwork after disengaging from Shuichi entirely. 

Knowing that Kokichi's dick has left Shuichi's asshole to gape uselessly makes him cry out. He can't even use his legs to pull Kokichi back in. He's just empty with hips squirming into the air. Kokichi's thumbs touch that aching ring of muscle and circle around gently. All it does is make Shuichi second erection jerk while his hole tries, fails, to shut.

Four of Kokichi's fingers get shoved back into Shuichi's lonely asshole, and for a moment Shuichi thinks he might get that thumb in too. 

“Wow Shuichi, you really are super open right now! This thing isn't closing right at all,” Kokichi chirps with a smile. “How often have you played with your ass since seeing my dick?”

Shuichi’s lips smack against one another, “Everyday.”

“Maybe I should see if your hole can take my entire hand then… “ Kokichi muses, purple eyes intently watching as Shuichi's ass gapes. 

The idea makes Shuichi feel amazingly overwhelmed. Kokichi doesn't do that though, he just starts looking inside of the puffy anus in front of him, as if giving a check up. Shuichi moans and sobs when Kokichi pulls him even further apart. His insides try to get those digits in even more, but Kokichi is determined. The boy must making sure that Shuichi is really okay. Having Kokichi look into Shuichi's most lewd place like this- it's making his toes curl. Even more waves of emotion and stimulation crash down. He must sound like he's singing when Kokichi digs roughingly into his prostate.

"Ish not fair," Shuichi moans. "Yuush- you'd be niesh!"

Kokichi silent mounts him again after wiping his hands off onto Shuichi's sweaty legs. It's filthy and the boy loves it. One of Kokichi's pale hands reaches over to push damp teal hair behind an ear, revealing Shuichi's face to the world. A world that consists of only Kokichi himself. It's in that moment that Shuichi is sure that Kokichi has killed him. There's no way that he'll ever live without Kokichi next to him. Kokichi can do whatever he wants to Shuichi now, he's won.

"I love you..." Shuichi whispers.

It's not normal at all, for someone to think about things this way. But neither of them are normal and neither is the world they live in. Everyone knows that. So, it's fine. It's fine to give into those warped ideals clamoring at the back of Shuichi's skull. They must both like this sort of thing, in the end. Kokichi always groans the loudest when Shuichi covers his neck with deep colored bruises.

So- “Nnnghhh- ah!”

Kokichi shoves himself into the swollen hole begging for him. Just like before, he's welcomed in as Shuichi's body submits to the force of each thrust. Unlike before, Kokichi doesn't waste time letting the ass sucking him in do any adjusting. He just picks up the pace right away instead of waiting for Shuichi to get fed up. Shuichi cries and struggles under the feeling of unyielding heat fucking him looser. All the natural turns and bends of his ass his give way to Kokichi's cock. 

It really is impossible to expect that Shuichi's body will remain unchanged from this. Previous attempts at anal, successful enough for Shuichi to seduce a conflicted Kokichi, did nothing to prepare Shuichi for penetration with another person. 

Kokichi is warm. He's so warm and beautiful, his dick spreading Shuichi's insides apart and each bend straightened without a care. Still... Kokichi actually really does care, Shuichi knows. The other boy must know that Shuichi would let himself get brutalized and love it, by now. Even if the size of Kokichi's dick makes everything feel the best kind of painful already.

There's no way that Kokichi's brilliant brain hasn't figured out that Shuichi is some kind of pain slut. 

Shuichi stares up at his boyfriend as Kokichi keeps up a steadily gentle rhythm. It's then that Shuichi realizes that he can move too. He wraps his trembling legs around Kokichi's body once more, and starts trying to return Kokichi's thrusts.

"You feel so perfect like this, Shuichi," Kokichi moans. They're holding hands just like before too. It's so hot and sweaty that Shuichi can barely move anymore. He's burning up from the inside out because of Kokichi's penis. 

A particular pounding hits that one place and goes deeper than before. Shuichi's eyes flutter at the slight pain. The sound of a lewd squelching comes from his ass. Each time Kokichi pulls back from the rear he's turning into sloppy hole for fucking, there's a feeling of Shuichi's ass trying to make him stay. Trying to clamp down onto his dick and pull it back it.

Trying to open his mouth and say something fails. All that Shuichi accomplishes is spit running down his chin like a flood. Kokichi squeezes his hands and pants happily, by all means seeming to be having the time of his life, and Shuichi can only moan as his ass gets fucked even faster. It's too good- Kokichi feels too good Shuichi is going to break for real-

“Please break me in, break me more, make me di-!” he sobs, squealing loudly when that ‘second sphincter’ gets rammed by the head of Kokichi's dick. 

Seeing the way that Shuichi's tongue is hanging out of his mouth, Kokichi swoops down to kiss his boyfriend. The lust fogged brain inside of Shuichi says that Kokichi might have assumed the tongue meant something. It doesn't, though Shuichi gladly tries to suck Kokichi's tongue into his mouth. If that gloriously gigantic tool being used to fuck him can't fit, then he'll love to let Kokichi tongue fuck his mouth. He'll let Kokichi force a dildo down his mouth until Shuichi is a nicely trained oral slut too. 

Private use. Ouma Kokichi only.

The thought of Kokichi saying that or locking a collar around Shuichi's neck makes his dick hurt. More than before, the pain spikes past pleasure and makes Shuichi's sluggish brain confused. He screams and sobs profusely into Kokichi's mouth. The new angle makes each thrust abuse his prostate and that thing. 

No, second sphincter is what Kokichi calls it. Shuichi isn't sure what that means. He should have actually read the guides. 

Feels good though, it all feels good, a horrible ecstasy that makes Shuichi's body feel disjointed from him; so close to having his second orgasm. The boy's eyesight can't even register anymore. All that exists is Kokichi pounding his inner walls. It's the only thing that Shuichi can say for sure exists.

Well, that's more Shuichi being melodramatic. He's not totally dead to the world outside of getting fucked. But maybe they can manage that…

Breaking their kiss, a trail of saliva drips onto Shuichi's neck. The sudden lack combined with the look on Kokichi's face is heavenly. Even Shuichi's fuzzy mind can tell that Kokichi is about to cum at any time. He's truly fucking Shuichi into the mattress, years of frustration and self-conscious restrain finally breaking, and never before has Kokichi showed Shuichi such a loving expression. Sheer relief seems to be bringing Kokichi to tears.

He can feel it sneaking up on him. Pinpricks to start, and Shuichi's bright eyes look way from Kokichi's face in favor of glancing at his own dick. Peripheral vision has done nothing to convey just how hard Shuichi is. Weeping precum onto tacky half dried semen, the poor thing is flushed a deep red. It hurts. It really fucking hurts and Shuichi adores each pang of pain. He can just barely see the exact place where Kokichi is going inside of him. Shuichi's opening is just as red from the constant friction and wide from outrageous girth. 

Actually seeing Kokichi's lube covered member going into him is surreal though. 

Despite thinking that Kokichi's dick perfectly belongs to him, Shuichi's brain still almost considers it a separate entity right now, something that exists all its own. The largeness of the organ doesn't quite match the rest of Kokichi's body. Seeing Kokichi's penis fucking into him is just as shocking as that first sight. Watching his own asshole get displaced in favor of cock, rim trying to gulp down Kokichi's member. Shuichi's flushed skin following the thing like lips around something tasty. 

"Hhha! Aaahh~! Gonna cum an it'sh your fault, " Shuichi moans helplessly. Even his attempts to join in with Kokichi's thrusts are dying out. "But ish not enough yet, Kokiiiishhhiii!"

It's not enough unless he can make Kokichi really understand. It won't be enough until Kokichi knows how badly Shuichi wants to be taken. Just by Kokichi and ever so slightly wrongly. Knowing that with sudden clarity, Shuichi yanks his left hand over towards his neck- bringing Kokichi with him.

It's an action that makes Kokichi's thrusts stutter and shift as their collective balance changes. Confusion races through purple eyes as Kokichi watches Shuichi shake. Head and body both full of masochistic pleasure mixed with love, the boy getting fucked smiles. It's probably the most disgustingly whorish smile that Kokichi has ever seen. But Kokichi shivers and throbs inside of him. Maybe Shuichi is just hard on himself. It's easy when people often talk about how gross he is.

But Kokichi doesn't agree with that. Not in all the time that that Shuichi has known him.

Hopefully, he never will. Shuichi swallows down excess drool and gently places the other boy's hand onto the skin of his neck. They've talked about this kind of thing before. Someone in a more recent season of Dangan Ronpa died from choking during sex. A truly hilarious trial. The memories of the blackened's execution still makes Shuichi squirm. Which makes his ass tighten up around the cock just sitting in his bottom.

"Please?" Shuichi carefully murmurs. Kokichi will totally understand what he wants. If Kokichi can accept that Shuichi likes the hurt, the burn of stretching around Kokichi's dick and his body being forced to take it all, then…

The hand resting on his neck slowly exerts force. A hint of pressure that makes Shuichi feel almost safe. He watches Kokichi's sweat damp hair shift in empty space. Moments pass before Kokichi starts fucking him again, careful but unable to not support himself with both hands. Shuichi's eyes roll back at the full weight of Kokichi's body bearing down on him. His tears start up again, making his nose get runny, and Shuichi can feel blunted fingernails scrape into his skin.

Kokichi pants and pounds into Shuichi's limp body, hair flying, "Shuichi is so fucking cute!” 

“God, I would have done this so much sooner if I'd known you were like this!" the other boy shouts. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck! Let's have sex all the time, okay? You have to fuck me too!”

A small breathlessly groan escapes from Shuichi's vocal cords. Wide open eyes stare at nothingness as their owner's whole body arches up. Shuichi cries out and screams when all Kokichi does is start aiming for that second opening inside of him. This time though, it gives way entirely. The never ending banging of Kokichi's dick has finally coaxed it open. It gives way to the head of that thick member the same as every other part of Shuichi's ass. Again, Kokichi ruts into Shuichi's body like an animal. 

The single remaining sane part of Shuichi's brain acknowledges that Kokichi must have spent years pent up. These months of dating Shuichi and having to deal with frequent sexual activities- no wonder Kokichi has finally cracked. 

“Call… c-ca-AH! Me-” 

But Shuichi just starts screaming mindlessly as Kokichi breaks him in further. His hands tighten around Kokichi's own, forcing that one blessed hand further into his neck. All just as his hole starts milking Kokichi's wildly pulsating erection. It's too much and it's been too much for so long. Shuichi is starting to cum and Kokichi is holding his neck, because he owns Shuichi. 

“How can you be this wanton and shameless? Nnnh,” Kokichi groans. 

White. Shuichi's vision burns a blind white as his second orgasm stabs through him. Far more intense that before, he can only faint register what must be his howling. Kokichi moans and starts truly brutalizing Shuichi's formerly virginal ass. Their first time and their love making is turned filthy. Shuichi can't even apologize. 

It's like his entire world has narrowed down to cumming. His semen is thinner now and yet more plentiful than before. The fluid is hot, spurting all over Shuichi's chest and even his face due to the angle. Being open mouthed means that quite a bit of the bitter-salty cum shoots right into his mouth, too. The boy's tongue doesn't even retreat back into the safety of his oral cavity.

Shuichi imagines that this semen of his belongs to Kokichi. Just an instant later, he's spreading his jaw widely like semen is the tastiest thing to ever honor his taste buds. 

And it does. Each hit to Shuichi's abused anal prostate just seems to prolong his ejectulation. The worst of the agonizing pleasure stops breaking his mind, but Shuichi is still cumming all over himself, his body changed into something obscene. It's exhausting and exquisite. Shuichi coils inward like a spring about to pop, when Kokichi stops moving. The other boy just slams his hips and twitching dick forward. 

Grunting and making the sweetest noises, it's obvious that Kokichi can't hold out longer. Shuichi sighs happily and uses his heavy feeling legs to pull Kokichi even deeper. 

Vision is more of a distant suggestion at this point. Shuichi doesn't mind though, because he can feel the way that Kokichi must look. He can glimpse hints of Kokichi's own overwhelming pleasure past tears and haze. The damp warmth of Kokichi's hands holding onto him where they belong.

Hot fluids flood Shuichi from where Kokichi's cock head is penetrating him far too deeply. Startled, the sudden sensation of semen leaves Shuichi breathless. His entire body ensnares Kokichi like a trap- once heavy limbs full of energy once more. Doing so makes that aching soreness act up again though. Which, in turn, results in more Kokichi and Shuichi orgasming even harder. Kokichi's hips even start rocking forward again. 

Moaning gets interrupted by Kokichi's just as open mouth locking onto Shuichi's own. They swipe their tongues together in a mix of saliva, and cum, Shuichi's mouth becoming an inferno of happy nerve endings. 

It's almost a shame that Kokichi is emptying his balls into Shuichi's slutty hole. Almost. 

Shuichi slurps up Kokichi's oddly delicious saliva and whines when he finally stops ejectulating. Not Kokichi, no. Kokichi is still jerking forward and using the ass that's engulfing him like a cheap onahole, something only fit to masturbate with once and then throw away. Shuichi knows that Kokichi has been nothing but kind and loving though. Shuichi simply likes the sound of being humiliated and degraded. 

The words ‘wanton’ and ‘shameless’ echo within his mind. 

Patiently taking deep breaths, Shuichi still makes a disappointed groan when he feels Kokichi start to soften. If the other boy pulls out then sex will be over. There's no way that Shuichi wants all of Kokichi's cum to pour out. Also, it will absolutely do just that. Shuichi's sphincter is going to be totally fucked open. It was gaping earlier and the poor thing is going to gape worse now. All of Kokichi's wonderfully warm cum is going to flood out onto the bed sheets. 

So, common sense dictates that Shuichi clench down as hard as possible. This is obviously a rather painful decision. Kokichi quickly hisses and glares down at him with fiery eyes. Shuichi tries to convey his feelings with the hope that Kokichi will understand. 

Words fail him. Shuichi tries to speak with his blurry eyes instead. Maybe that doesn't work either, but Kokichi does seem to lighten up. 

“Quit trying to keep me inside of,” Kokichi begins. Then he pauses and slumps down a bit. The hand firmly around Shuichi's neck releases him. “Hey, I'm not going to go anywhere. I already have everything I need to care for you right here.”

Shuichi shakes his head and makes the most pitiful noises possible, “Cuhm…”

“Oh. Oh!” Kokichi exclaims. 

Soft fingers push sweaty hair off of Shuichi's forehead. Even that one Dangan Ronpa like strand accepts Kokichi's mild mannered guidance. The feeling of fulfillment past Shuichi's ribcage explodes into an orgasm of its own. Like a climax of feelings instead of genitals. 

The largeness of Kokichi's organ starts to fade as blood no longer makes it expand. God, it's still so huge and thick when flaccid. 

“Kokichi dick best,” Shuichi croaks. 

“You can't even speak in complete sentences,” comes Kokichi's horrified reply. It's a familiar kind of mortification to Shuichi's ears. All the boy can do is ask if Kokichi thinks it's sexy. He just babbles out something incomprehensible though. 

Still, Kokichi obliges his boyfriend and ignores what must be a burning need to use their wet wipes. Shuichi watches him play with his hair, both of them watching one another fondly. Babbling quiets into slow love confessions. Cum soon starts leaking from Shuichi's used hole, a feeling that breaks the spell of post sex bliss. Especially when Shuichi reacting by cringing and whimpering. 

“Don't! Don't let it drip out of me!” Shuichi hisses. 

He tries to ignore how Kokichi talks about needing to clean it all out anyway. Shuichi wants to keep the proof of Kokichi's pleasure inside of him for as long as possible. The boy is willing and ready to feel it in him for days. 

Telling Kokichi this, Shuichi gains only an apologetic smile.

“I don't have a plug here. And none we have would stay in,” Kokichi says while glancing at Shuichi's asshole. 

Loud wet shlicks, and squelching, makes Shuichi gasp. Though feeling Kokichi's cock leaving him helps. Writhing slightly, Shuichi can feel how his ass isn't shutting at all. He tries to reach over and attempt to plug up his hole with fingers, but just one of Kokichi's hands stops him. It's usually the other way around. Yet nothing that Shuichi does can prevent the inevitable. Each second that goes by is one where Shuichi can feel semen flow towards his entrance. 

“We can fill you back up in a few days though!” Kokichi says. “Or… a week. Your ass looks really-”

“Bad?” a petulant Shuichi grumbles.

Shuichi’s eyes peer up at Kokichi's face and watch the naked boy crawl up to Shuichi's left side. Purple eyes lazily meet gold. They close with the swiftness of someone about to collapse into sleep. Nuzzling, Kokichi settles into being half on top of Shuichi's chest. A steady trickle of cum flows out from Shuichi's numbing hole. 

Kokichi chuckles lowly, “No. You look really hot like this. I'd just wanted to be super gentle or even go; Oh you came already? Guess no dicking downs for you.”

Ah. That normally concealed attitude of humor. Maybe Shuichi will wake up to ugly balloon animals covering the ceiling again. He smiles and manages to turn his head over towards Kokichi. 

“I'm happy,” Shuichi tells him. 

It's cheesy to even think about, but Shuichi has always thought of Kokichi as a gem. Something that people spend exorbitant money on without understanding that the precious stones need to be cared for. Though, it's possible that that's just people to people anywhere. Shuichi will simply continue to insist that Kokichi is worth anything. 

They end up kissing on their sides after Kokichi forces Shuichi to take some preemptive pain pills. It's only when they start facing asleep that Shuichi remembers that the pillow is Usami merch. 

“Why do you look like you ate a lemon?” Kokichi quietly asks. 

Shuichi has no reply, and simple shakes his head before wiggling clos-

“Ouch!”

Kokichi glares up at Shuichi's grimace with an appropriately ‘I told you’ kind of doneness. The determined boy springs out of bed and starts gathering up post sex supplies, reading his guide all the while.

Getting turned around and laying on his stomach, Shuichi gazes nervously at the Usami pillow. Specifically how she's judging him. Gold eyes close and try to imagine the cute way that Kokichi's dick must be swinging between his legs. Oh, his balls too! Kokichi's lower body is so great. 

Hearing Usami's imaginary but purely disapproving sighs, Shuichi groans into the rabbit pillow and falls asleep before Kokichi can figure out the best way to clean him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in two days, got betaing from Kiki, and cleaned it up in the last two hours. Yeet for production. All because one is for my favorite saiou artists posts a picture of huge cock in asshole, probably for a doujinshi, but my brain immediately went 'big big dick Kokichi finally fucking Shuichi after months of internal angst'. So here we are. The same artist who in general inspired Desire toom
> 
> I wish I could have written Shuichi actually seeing the dick for the first time but hhh


End file.
